Never Thought It Would Be You
by Aznmissy04
Summary: Freddie Benson wasn't your typical guy and his life was anything but ordinary. So when one of his friends best friend comes for a visit, it's anything but civil. But maybe, just maybe, this person was exactly what he needed in his life and who knows how it will all turn out in the end. This is an AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and happy Friday! This is my first iCarly fanfic but I have written a handful for Kickin' It so I hope you will give this a chance. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You know, being rich is probably what every person in the world would love to achieve but ninety-nine percent of the time we fail.<p>

But, for Fredward or better known as Freddie Benson, it just happen.

During his freshman year of college, he was just messing around on his computer, putting in codes and random firewalls when he figured out how to improve and maintain his software safely by putting up undetectable firewalls without hassle and instantly became one of the youngest millionaires in the world as every technology company wanted the newest update to their software.

Freddie was astonished at how fast it picked up as within a few months he was grossing over $4 million in sales and stocks, so at this point his life and future were set.

OOOOOOOO

Now, fast forward 8 years and Freddie was now the CEO of his own software company along with his three best friends that he met in college. Carly; the marketing manager, Gibby; manager on productivity and Brad; his right-hand man and was living a fairly normal life; except, his friends thought it was way too normal for what they do and earned.

They were all living the high life and starting to settle down as Freddie never had a steady relationship and was the only single one in the group.

Now don't get me wrong, it's not like Freddie's relationships were horrible or that he wasn't good at them and trust me when I say it wasn't his geeky, nerdy looks as he grew out of that way before college.

He was now a lean, fit, slightly muscular and very handsome man but all the girls he dated had the same thing in common. They all loved his money, power and status as all Freddie wanted was someone he could talk to and someone that understood his life.

So, with Freddie being the only single one, his friends tried numerous times to set him up but they never worked out.

But little did anyone know that someone was going to enter Freddie's life and completely change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go folks. Let me know if you want me to continue but if I do, updates won't be on a regular basis. <strong>

**Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and happy Friday! Thank you for the all the reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me.**

**I know the first chapter was a little short but it was more of a prologue. This chapter may be a little weird but it will make sense as the story goes along.**

**On a totally different side note, I have no idea what Brad's last name is or what the company should be called so if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. Also there are a few curse words thrown in here. Just want to give you a heads up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Benson, Smith, Gibson and Shay or better known as BSGS.<p>

They were all back together after traveling for the past few weeks doing their annual clear up and set up at schools and businesses all around the west and central coasts.

It was good to have everyone back together as they missed Freddie's crazy business antics, Brad's chill nature, Gibby's random thoughts and Carly's chattiness.

Sure there were other people that worked for the company but the four of them were like family. They grew up and created this company together and that's how it would always be.

Freddie, Brad and Gibby were all talking in the conference room about their trips when Carly came running in with a handful of bags. "Good morning guys!" she cheered.

"Morning Carly. What's in the bags?" Gibby wondered, excited that they may be gifts.

"Well, when I was in LA, I got you all a little something", she shrieked happily, pulling out three different size gifts.

Gibby squealed like a little girl, jumping up and down as Carly walked around the table handing out the gifts.

As Carly was walking around, Brad noticed she was sporting 5 inch heels and was amazed that she could walk in them. "Carly, why do you have heels on? It's just us", he asked.

"Well, this is a business you know and I have to look good", she pointed out and then pointed to her outfit that consisted of a semi-flowy flower print skirt and a white tank top with a cardigan to to it off.

"For who? And you could still look nice in a pair of jeans and flats", Brad shot back as he signaled to the three guys who had nice dark jeans and polo shirt on, thankful Freddie didn't have a real dress code for them.

"Urgh! You never know who might stop by and you just don't understand women's fashion", she shouted and then mumbled, "Thank god my best friend is coming next week", under her breath as the three guys started to look at their gifts.

"Are you kidding me?! I love it! Thanks Carly." Gibby cried as he pulled out an action figure that looked just like him.

Carly grinned and replied, "You're welcome Gibby", as Freddie and Brad rolled their eyes at Gibby behavior but smile nonetheless.

Freddie opened his gift as his mouth fell to the floor. "Is this real?" he asked Carly, pulling out a special limited edition Galaxy Wars movie collection with the directors autograph and phone number.

"Yep! I ran into him at some convention they were having down the street from my hotel. I told him how much of a fan you were and what we do and he was really impressed. So impressed that he is looking forward to your call", Carly smirked.

Freddie sat there totally blown away and after a few minutes replied, "Thank you so much Carly. I love it.

"You're welcome boss", she responded, feeling pleased with herself.

Brad was still sitting there, looking at what everyone else got and thinking about what he got as his was just in an envelope. After staring at it for a few minutes, he looked up and realized that everyone was looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"Dude, open your gift!" Gibby pushed.

"You'll like Brad, trust me", Carly assured him as he nodded and then ripped open the envelope only to curse under his breath. He pulled out a gift card and asked, "Are you shitting Carly?"

"Nope, it's one-hundred percent real and all yours", she replied with smile.

"What is it?" Freddie wondered.

"It's a five thousand dollar gift card", answered, still staring down at it.

"Whoa, that's a lot of money. Carly, you're really a generous person", Freddie added, stunned with all the money she seemed to spend.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal and if it makes you feel any better, I really only bought Gibby's gift", Carly clarified.

"Really?" all three of the guys asked.

"Yeah. Freddie, the director gave me that movie collection after we chatted about you and the business and Brad, the mall was having a little competition and I won", Carly said, catching her breath.

"So, if you won, why didn't you keep it? I mean, you love shopping and everything", Brad probed.

"Honestly, after last week, I'm a little tired of shopping and have more than enough clothes to last me a while. Besides, you bought almost everything in our break room and we always use it and or eat it so think of this as reimbursement", Carly explained.

"You know, I never thought I would hear the day that you, Carly Shay are tired of shopping but thank you", Brad admitted.

Carly chuckled and replied with a grin, "I know right and you're welcome Brad".

"So, why are tired of shopping" Gibby pondered as Carly took her seat close by him.

"It's a long story Gib", Carly whispered with a shake of her head.

"Alright, Carly, thank you for all the gifts. It means so much and we are happy you are back but now it's time to get down to business", Freddie exclaimed as everyone had their binders all ready to go.

* * *

><p>A week had flown by as today was the day Carly's best friend was coming to visit for the whole summer.<p>

Carly was only going work in the morning and then spend the rest of the day with her best friend, but when you are a part of one of the biggest and most popular businesses in the USA, you don't get the life the want some times.

Carly checked the clock to see it reading twelve-thirty as she started to pack up her bag. Her friend's flight landed around this time so by the time she got to the airport her friend should be ready to go.

Carly was walking down the hall and was almost to the door when Freddie's shouted, "Carly, wait!"

"What's up Freddie?" Carly asked, tapping her foot.

"I know you're scheduled to have to afternoon off but I just need to read over a few things and then sigh off on them by tonight", Freddie said calmly.

"Really Freddie? Tonight?" Carly shrieked.

"I know, I know. But we got another bid in our stocks and I just need to make it will work", he explained.

"Fine, I'll come right back", Carly huffed.

"Thank you", Freddie sighed in relief and then ran to Brad's office.

Carly arrived at the airport a half hour later to see her best friend walking out of the building. She quickly pulled over to the side to park and then jumped out of the car, running over to greet her best friend. "Sam! Sam!" Carly yelled, trying to get her friends attention.

Immediately Sam turned her head at the sound of her name as she saw brunette hair flying everywhere. She started to walk towards the brunette as they meet halfway. "Carls!" Sam shouted as soon as they got close enough.

Once they were face to face, Carly flung her arms around Sam, giving her a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much", Carly cried, pulling away from Sam and looking her over.

"It's good to see you too Carly! You know, I'm not one for all the mushy feelings but I've missed you too. It hasn't been the same since we left and life happened", Sam admitted.

"I know right! I mean, our weekly skype sessions have been awesome but it's not the same as seeing you in the flesh", Carly added.

"That's true", Sam smiled as Carly hugged her again.

Once they released Carly grabbed one of Sam's bag and stated to walk back to Carly's car. "So, I know I promised you that we would hang out this afternoon but I have to go back to work. Sorry", Carly explained as they stated to drive away.

"Carly, its fine. It's your job and source of income. That always comes first. Besides, we can go out afterwards", Sam reassured.

Carly nodded and then added, "If you're tired, there is a nice sofa in the waiting area. You can rest there until I'm done", seeing Sam leaning her head against the head rest.

"That sounds perfect. Thank Carls", Sam smiled.

Within fifteen minutes, Carly pulled back into her parking spot as grabbed her card key from the center of her console.

The two walked into the building and to the elevators at the far end of the hall as Carly swiped her card to open the door. Sam raised an eyebrow at Carly as she pressed the button for the fourth floor. Carly felt Sam's eyes on her as she asked, "What?"

"What's with the card swiping and codes?" Sam wondered.

"It's for safety. Only personnel can use these elevators to get to the higher floors and offices", Carly responded with smile.

Sam nodded and was about to ask another question when the elevator stopped and the door opened. Carly quickly jumped out and yelled over her shoulder, "The sofa is to your right. I'll be out soon", as she ran through a set of double doors.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the sofa as she laid down. "Hm, this is pretty comfy", Sam thought as she felt her body stating to relax.

She was almost asleep when someone started to talk to her. "Um, excuse. You're not allowed up here", she heard a deep voice say.

Sam slowly opened her eyes to see a person staring down at her. "Um, yeah I am", Sam shot back.

"No, you're not", the person repeated in a stern voice.

"And how do you know that?" Sam asked, now standing up.

"No offense but the people that come here are a little more sophisticated", the person replied, looking at Sam who had faded jeans and a penny tee on.

Sam gasped in shock as she looked at the person who had jeans on as well with a polo shirt and thought they didn't look any better.

"What's your name?" the person inquired.

"Like I would tell you my name", Sam growled.

"Look, I dint want trouble so could you please leave before I call security", the person asked as nicely as possible, not wanting to upset the person in case they had some 'issues'.

"NO, I'm not leaving. I already told you, I'm suppose to be here", Sam hissed.

The person looked at Sam with an intense glare, wondering who she was here for and then walked over to the front desk, picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Hey Marco, fourth floor please", the person said calmly as Sam was now glaring back.

Sam wasn't scared of security but damn this little know it all person.

Seconds later the elevators doors opened to reveal a big, muscular guy. The person pointed at Sam as Marco advanced towards her. She quickly ran to the other side of the room as Marco gritted his teeth and sneered, "Come on little girl. Don't make this harder than it has to be".

"First off. I'm not a little girl and secondly, screw you", Sam shouted as Marco hands balled into fists.

He stepped towards Sam as she tired to run away but Marco swiftly grabbed her arm and put her in a bear hug so she couldn't escape.

Sam struggled for a few seconds before pretending to give up. Marco loosened his grip ever so slightly as Sam used that to her advantage and kicked him where the sun don't shine causing Marco to fall to his knees.

Sam started to take off but landed on the floor as well as Marco grabbed her ankle.

They wrestled for a few moments before hearing an ear-piercing scream. "OH. MY. GOD. SAM!" Carly cried, running over to help her up off the ground as Marco released his hold. "Are you ok?" she asked, checking Sam's face and arms.

"I'm fine Carls", Sam replied in a tired tone.

"Wait? You two know each other?" the person asked in a confused manner.

"Yeah, this is my best friend. You know, the one I picked up at the airport this afternoon", Carly shot back annoyed.

The person's eyes widen in terror as the wheels were spinning like crazy in their mind and the only thing they thought was, "Oh shit. I just messed with Carly's best friend".

"Um, so, I'm sorry about what happened and what I said. I'm Freddie, Carly's boss", Freddie said, trying to fix the situation and extending a hand, trying to call a truce.

Sam looked down at his hand and laughed, turning to Carly and saying, "I'll be downstairs with Marco".

"Ok, I should be finished soon", Carly promised.

"Don't worry about. I'll be fine. Come on Marco", Sam yelled as Marco immediately appeared by her side.

The elevator doors opened as Sam waved goodbye to Carly and as the door were about to close, she looked Freddie right in the eyes and raised an eyebrow, challenging him with an expression that said, 'Game. On'.

The doors finally closed as Carly walked back inside the room and the only thing Freddie was thinking now was, "I'm so fucked".

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think.<strong>

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Guest: Thank you for letting met know what about my mistake. It was a typo**

**Guest: Thank you for the advice and it did change it so now people know.**

**A/N: Just a heads up, this is an AU. Freddie and Sam don't know each other but every character has their similar personalities from the show.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Carly woke up feeling happy and excited. She was ecstatic to have her best friend in town and being able to have her here for the whole summer but at the same time, she got a little worried about what happened yesterday with Freddie. She hope that they could get along but from what Sam told her yesterday, she knew Sam wasn't to let this go any time soon.<p>

_Flashback: No more than a half hour later Carly had found Sam with Marco, laughing at a story Marco was telling as a smile graced her face. She let them talk for a little bit longer as she was glad Sam was making a friend. _

_Once Sam and Marco settled down Carly calmly walked over. "Hey Sam, you ready to go?" Carly asked. _

_"__Yep! It was nice meeting you Marco", Sam said shaking his hand. _

_"__You too Sam. And no hard feelings?" he joked. _

_"__Haha, no. You're good", Sam laughed as she waved one last goodbye; joining Carly as they exited the building. _

_They got into Carly's car and started to drive off as Carly asked, "Are you ok Sam?" _

_"__Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a tough girl and can handle a lot more than that", Sam replied with a grin. _

_"__Yeah, I know. Trust me. I'm sorry about Freddie though. He usually isn't that bad but thank you for not punching him in the face", Carly admitted. _

_"__It's not your fault and I would have punched him if we weren't at your workplace, trust me. But I'm just glad I don't have to see him ever again", Sam retorted as they pulled into a restaurant parking lot. _

_They talked the whole night, laughing over everything and it was then that Carly realized just how much she missed her best friend that was more like a sister. _

_As soon as they got to Carly's apartment, they talked a little bit more before exhaustion hit Sam like a truck and she crashed on the sofa while still talking with Carly. Carly smiled as she fixed the pillows so Sam would be more comfortable and then grabbed a blanket from the loveseat to put over Sam's body._

_Carly then did her nightly ritual which consisted of yoga and stretching before putting Sam's suitcases in the spare bedroom and them entering her own room, feeling tired. _

_End Flashback._

Carly made her way down the hall to be greeted by the wonderful aroma of coffee. She entered the kitchen to see Sam cooking away. "Sam?" Carly asked, seeing eggs coking along with a package of bacon.

"Morning Carls. There is a cup of coffee waiting for you on the counter and your waffle should be done any second", Sam cheered, never taking her eyes off the food.

Carly grabbed her cup of coffee, savoring the taste. After taking a few more sips, she turned to Sam and said, "You didn't have to make breakfast".

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to. I mean, it's the least I can do since I will be here for three months", Sam explained.

"Sam, you're my guest but thank you. I'm just glad you're here", Carly admitted.

"You're welcome and thank you for putting my suitcases in the room for me. And me too Carly, me too", Sam confessed.

As the two ate their breakfast, Carly told Sam about a few cool places she should check out while she was in town. "Really? You finally have one here. I would have never thought that", Sam said shocked.

"I know right. I mean, who would have ever thought Seattle would become so classy", Carly joked.

"Haha, that's true and I actually think I'm just going to stay in today. You knew relax a stuff", Sam replied, stuffing the last bite of her waffle in her mouth.

"I totally understand but don't forget about that tonight we are meeting Spencer for dinner", Carly reminded.

"Don't worry Carly. I won't forget. I'll be ready by the time you get home form wok", Sam answered with a roll of the eyes.

"Yes, I know. I should be home, by six. Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious", Carly finished as she got up from the table, rushing to finish getting ready for work.

Within twenty minutes Carly was at the front door waving goodbye to Sam one last time and yelling over her shoulder, "Have a good day!"

Carly arrived at Benson. Smith, Gibson and Shay within thirty minutes and was immediately bombarded by Brad. "Carly, what the hell happened yesterday?" he hissed as they entered the elevator.

"Nothing that you should worry about", Carly replied calmly.

"Well, I am worried because Freddie called me last night in a panic so, I'm going not ask you again. What happened?" Brad growled in a non-threatening way.

"Freddie called security on my best friend", Carly shot back.

"Oh shit, really?" Brad questioned in disbelief.

"Yep. She was full on wrestling Marco when I walked out there. No joke", Carly added with a smile.

"Seriously?" Brad pondered.

"Yep! You never underestimate a girl's strength", Carly finished as the elevator doors opened and the two were greeted by Freddie.

"Carly, thank god you are here. Can we talk privately for a second?" he asked nervously.

Brad chuckled as he walked away and Carly nodded a yes and followed Freddie to his office.

As soon Freddie closed the door he went on a rambling spree. "Carly, I'm so sorry yesterday and the way I treated your friend. I had no idea that that was her and I was trying to talk to her but she wasn't cooperating with me and just got flustered and angry and I hope you can forgive me", Freddie finished, catching his breath,

"Freddie, I'm not the one you should be apologizing too but I see your point. Sam isn't the most personable, especially when she is tired but I don't understand why you had to call Marco?" Carly questioned.

"Be honest with me, okay? How much did Sam tell you?" Freddie inquired.

"Freddie, that's not the point. Why are you dodging my question?" Carly whined.

"I'm not dodging your question Carly, chill. But your answer will reflect how I answer mine", Freddie mumbled.

Carly was confused as what Freddie meant and where this conversation was going but answered anyways. "She didn't tell me much. Just that your were rude and asked her name but she wouldn't give it to you and then you called Marco", Carly explained.

Freddie was thankful Sam didn't tell Carly everything because it made his reason easier to explain. He took a deep breath and replied, "To be totally honestly, I judged her. She was dressed in plain worn out jeans and a t-shirt and immediately thought the worse and went into panic mode not knowing what she was capable of. I don't know why I jumped to conclusions".

"Don't feel too bad; everyone does it but you are better than that. And, you're going to have to fix this on your own", Carly pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Could you maybe bring her by the office one day so I can apologize properly", Freddie wondered.

"Yeah, I can work something out and thank you for stepping up", Carly praised as she turned around to leave.

The rest of the day went smoothly as things were looking up.

Carly retuned home around five-forty five to see Sam walking out of her room, shoes and purse in hand and ready to go. "Hey Sam!" Carly greeted.

"Hey Carls, I'm almost ready", Sam said, sitting down on the sofa, putting her shoes on.

"Don't worry. We still have plenty of time and I am just going to change my shoes real quick", Carly yelled, walking down the hall.

Sam stole a quick glance at Carly's shoes as she turned the corner and thought, "Yeah you do. Who wears shoes like that anyways".

A minute later, Carly returned as they were ready to go.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Spencer's house as Sam was actually a little nervous.

Carly rang the doorbell as a second later Spencer opened the door, holding a little girl. "Sam!" he screamed, engulfing her in a tight one arm hug.

"Hey Spence. How are you? And oh my gosh, Avery's gotten so big", Sam cooed.

"I'm good, great actually and yeah she has. She keeps getting bigger and bigger everyday", Spencer complained as the two girls entered the house.

Spencer put Avery down as she ran away laughing and brought both girls in for another hug. "I missed you so much kiddos", he cried.

"We missed you too Spencer", Carly replied, rubbing her brother's back.

After a few minutes of being stuck in the hug, Carly and Sam both broke free and smiled at Spencer's antics. "So, how does it feel to be back in Seattle?" he asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"It feels a little weird but I'm happy to be-" Sam started but then got distracted by a big black stain on the wall. "Um, Spencer, what happened here?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't want to talk about it", Spencer quickly replied, shooting that discussion down and dragging them along.

Sam and Carly shared a look and at the same time mouthed, "Fire" and chuckled softly.

"So, what were you saying about being back?" Spencer reminded Sam, trying to get her mind away from the wall.

"Oh, right. I'm happy to be back. I actually missed it", Sam confessed.

"I know what you mean. And the ham should be almost ready so go wash up", Spencer advised as he walked away to check on everything.

"I like the way you think", Sam shouted as she and Carly got ready for dinner.

The whole night was filled with delicious food and was hands down amazing. They reminisced on the good old days and being all together. Spencer was the brother Sam never had and it was times like this that she missed the most. She didn't have to be someone else and looking back now, a part of her never really left Seattle.

Carly and Sam left around midnight, not believing that time went by that quickly.

The next morning awoke to the delicious smell of blueberry muffins and immediately made her way to the kitchen to see Sam pulling a tray out of the oven. "Oh my god, Sam! They smell amazing!" Carly admired.

"Aw, thanks. They have to cool for few minutes so why don't you start to get ready and I will call you when they're ready", Sam suggested, grabbing plates.

"Alright, thanks", Carly said, running back down the hall and to her room.

She went through her closest, pulling out an a-line black skirt with a purple ruffle tank top and purple cardigan, laying them on her bed. She got her purse ready and was going through her make up when Sam called out for her.

Carly walked back to the kitchen to see a cup of coffee and blueberry muffin waiting for her with butter and honey on the side.

She took a bite and instantly moaned, "Oh. My. God. I'm in love", savoring the taste.

Sam laughed and replied, "I'm glad you like it. I tried a new recipe I am thinking of putting in the bakery".

"DO IT!" Carly demanded, grabbing another muffin.

"Ok, I will", Sam answered, putting her hand up in defeat.

Carly smiled and then jolted up realizing the time and needing to finish getting ready for work.

Ten minutes later, Carly reappeared and was greeted by Sam who was standing by the front door. "Trying to get rid of me?" Carly teased.

"Yep, totally", Sam shot back as Carly rolled her eyes.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to give you this", Sam continued, handing Carly a container.

Carly's eyes went wide as she snatched the container out of Sam's hand, getting one more whiff before putting it in her bag and hugging Sam. "Thank you so much. Have a good and I love you!" Carly beamed as she left.

"Love you too Carls", Sam replied, shutting the door.

Carly made it to work in record time with a smile still on her face and as she entered BSGS, there was an extra bounce in step.

She made it to her office desk and then ripped open the container and took a bite of the muffin, feeling like it was paradise. "That smells good", a voice came from behind her, causing her to scream.

"Gibby! Must you sneak up on me? Why don't you knock?" Carly hissed.

"Sorry, but I did knock. I was talking to you but you never answered", Gibby pointed out.

Carly blushed, slightly embarrassed at what Gibby said and then, in her nice, normal voice asked, "Oh, I'm sorry Gib. What's up?"

"Ava left for maternity leave and we need a replacement and I said that that muffin smells good", Gibby replied.

"Shit, yesterday was her last day huh?" Carly asked, looking at the calendar on her desk.

"Yep. So we need someone by tomorrow", Gibby answered.

Carly thought for a few minutes before an idea came to mind. "Don't worry Gibby. I got it and they are good. Try this", Carly agreed, breaking off a piece and handing it to him.

Gibby ate it as his eyes went wide. "That is so good. Where did you get it from?" he wondered.

"My friend made them", Carly replied with a grin.

"Well, your friend is a genius", Gibby finished, walking away with a smile.

The next morning Carly awoke to the smell of pancakes and was ready to get the day started.

Sam placed a plate on the table as Carly came walking in. "Perfect timing Shay", Sam smiled as they sat down.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Carly spoke. "So, listen. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to work today and meet the rest of the team. And don't worry, Freddie won't be there", telling half the truth.

"Um, as temping as that sounds, no thanks", Sam replied in the nicest voice she could muster.

"Come on Sam, please? Just for today. You'll love Brad and Gibby; well Brad. Gibby is a little, I don't really know how to describe him", Carly persuaded, giving Sam the puppy dog eyes.

Sam tried to stay strong but finally gave in, not being able to take Carly's sad face. "Urgh, fine. I'll go", she sighed.

"Thank you!" Carly cried, finishing up her breakfast and hugging Sam.

As they got up to get ready, Carly said, "Oh, and Sam. Could you wear something business-ish?" over her shoulder before running into her bedroom.

Sam rolled her eyes as she entered her room, searching through her newly stocked and organized closet and pulling out a simple but stylish black knee-length dress with lace on the top and belt around the waist.

She grabbed her black flats and purse and then exited her room, ready to get this day over with as Carly came out of her room at the same time. "Sam, you look great!" Carly smiled.

"Thanks, you do too", Sam replied seeing Carly in a form-fitting navy dress and black heels.

They exited the apartment as Carly was nervous but excited at the same time, hoping her plan worked out.

They made it to BSGS as Carly handed Sam a bag. "Um Carls, what's this?" Sam asked confused.

"Don't hate me but I brought you something. Please don't fight me on this", Carly pleaded as Sam looed into the bag.

Sam took a deep breath and grumbled multiple curse words under her breath as she grabbed the heels out of the bag and switched shoes. "Thank you Sam. You can kill me later', Carly said as they got out of the car.

Sam walked pretty well in heels for not wearing them very often but she wondered how Carly wore then every day.

The elevator doors were about to close as a voice yelled, "Hold the door".

Both Carly and Sam's hand stopped the door as a figure appeared in front of them. "Thanks Carly", the voice said.

"No problem", Carly replied, moving closer to Sam so the person could come in.

The door closed as Carly turned to the person and said, "Gibby, this is my best friend and the genius baker Sam. Sam, this is Gibby, my coworker, friend and the company's production manager".

"It's nice to meet you and I really love your baking", Gibby said, putting his hand out.

Sam shook Gibby hand and replied, "Thank you and it's nice to meet you too".

The door opened as Gibby let the girls exit first and then waved goodbye as they walked through the double doors.

Carly introduced Sam to everyone and as they made it Brad's office so they could finally meet, they heard Gibby saying, "Dude, Carly's friend is smokin'".

Carly and Sam laughed and rolled their eyes as Carly knocked, breaking up their conversation. "It's open", they heard Brad yell.

Carly entered with Sam right behind her as silence filled the air. Gibby awkwardly moved to the side as Brad couldn't help but stare at Sam for a second too long before clearing his throat and asking, "What's up Carly?"

"Um, I just wanted to introduce you to my best friend", Carly stated as a smirk immediately appeared on her face. "But I think you already know who she is".

Brad's cheeks reddened as both girl's couldn't help but laugh. "Sam, this is Brad. He like second in command. Brad this is my best friend Sam", Carly stated as Brad came out from his desk and extended a hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you", he said politely.

"You too", Sam replied as she saw Carly sitting in one of Brads chair and whispering with Gibby.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Brad asked, trying to make conversation, seeing as Carly and Gibby were 'busy'.

"Three months", Sam answered as Carly quickly jumped up.

"Sam, let me take you back to my office so you can relax for a little bit. The three of us need to have a quick meeting. Is that ok?" Carly wondered as she dragged Sam along.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Carly's weird behavior but let it slide knowing business is business. "Um yeah, it's fine. This is your business after all Carly", Sam pointed out.

"I know but I feel bad leaving you", Carly retorted.

"Carly, don't worry. I'll keep myself busy or raid your break room", Sam joked as Carly unlocked her office door.

"Please not the latter. We just went shopping", Carly chuckled. "I'll be back soon", she finished, hugging Sam and then walking way.

Sam made herself comfortable at Carly's desk and decided to get some work done.

Carly walked back to Brad's office to see Brad and Gibby still whispering. "You guys are worse than girls and if you were talking about Sam, please don't", Carly warned, rolling her eyes.

The two guys put their hand up in surrender as Brad asked, "So, what's this meeting about Carly?"

"Well, we need to replace Ava and I know the perfect person", Carly replied with an almost evil grin.

The three talked it out and came up with a plan that seemed too good to pass up.

The four enjoyed lunch together with Sam learning a little bit more about the two guys and about the company itself.

It was around four as Sam was helping Carly, Brad and Gibby work on some project when low and behold Freddie walked in. "Hey guys, how was tod-", he started but paused as he saw Sam. "What going on?"

Brad and Gibby looked at Carly who confidently replied "Sam is out new advisor",

"WHAT?!" Sam and Freddie yelled at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think.<strong>

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and Happy Wednesday! Thank you are all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The room was silent as Freddie and Sam stood there like they just got slapped across the face. "Excuse me?" Freddie shouted as Sam nodded in agreement.<p>

"It's not what you think but at least hear me out", Carly asked as Gibby and Brad took their seats, excited about this showdown and Freddie nodded an ok as Sam glared at Freddie and her best friend, hating the set up. "Sam, please let me explain everything and then you can hate me", Carly pushed, giving Sam a pleading expression.

"Fine, you got five minutes Shay", Sam huffed, taking a seat as well.

"Ok, Sam, Freddie, I know you two got off to a terrible start and Sam, I'm sorry for tricking you into coming with me today but I didn't do it for myself or for the two of you. I did it for the company. Freddie, believe me it or not but Sam is actually an intelligent woman, probably as smart as you but she also brings creativity and originality to the table. She pushes the envelope one step farther and I think it's in the best interests for the company to have a fresh set of eyes and that is why she is our new Advisor liaison, Carly finished, catching her breath,

"No, not happening", Freddie quickly jumped in.

"Why?" Carly shot back.

"Because this company is fine just the way it is", Freddie replied with a serious expression.

"If you think that then you're stupid", Sam mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What did you say?" Freddie hissed.

"You know exactly what I said", Sam sneered.

"OK, fine. Why do you think that then?" Freddie challenged.

"Because no matter how great your company is, you need to keep up with society. You need to be fresh and exciting to keep your clients interested and you open the door to new ones", Sam answered.

"You don't know anything about running a multimillion dollar company. You're probably just some artsy performer trying to make a loving", Freddie growled.

"Freddie", Carly warned.

"No, no, it's ok Carly. Your loser boss is allowed to say what he wants but now it my turn. I may not know how to run a multimillion dollar company but I do know how to be successful. And don't ever talk about me like you know me. You don't know anything. And for the record, I accept Carly's proposal", Sam declared.

"You can't accept it because I don't allow it", Freddie bellowed.

"Um, actually, we vote on it", Gibby piped in as Freddie glared at him and Carly and Brad had shocked expressions on their faces that Gibby actually spoke.

"Ok fine. All in favor of hiring Sam raise your hand", Freddie said as Carly, Brad and Gibby's hands all shot up.

"Seriously?" Freddie screamed.

"Freddie, I agree with Carly. A fresh pair of eyes could help this company. We've been doing this for eight years. We need a change", Brad joined in.

"Fine. But when this all blows to shit, it's on Sam", Freddie added angrily.

"Oh trust me, it won't blow up", Sam braked.

"Ok, you two. We're done for the day but before we leave, Sam, Freddie, shake hands like adults", Carly said sternly.

The two didn't move but just stared at one another before Carly yelled, "Just shake already!" scaring them.

Sam and Freddie met half and shook hands as Freddie whispered, "This isn't over".

"Oh, I know", Sam replied and then released from the hold and stormed out of the room.

Carly ran after Sam and found her by the elevators, pacing and mumbling angry phrases. "Sam", Carly said softly.

Sam's head instantly snapped up as she cried, "How could you do this to me?"

"I know and I'm spry but I need you here. You bring a new light to the company and we need your originality to make us stand out for what we do and believe in. Please understand that", Carly explained.

Sam was silent for a little but, taking everything in and finally replied, "You're lucky I love you Shay. But next time scheme something like this, could you talk to me before throwing me into the ring?" Sam suggested as the elevator doors opened.

"Haha, I promise", Carly laughed, giving Sam a side hug as they walked into the elevator.

Back inside the office Freddie was losing his temper. "How could you guys agree with Carly?" he yelled.

'Because, it's the right thing to do. We need new blood and besides, it's only for a few months", Brad replied calmly.

"A few months too long", Freddie groaned.

"Dude, get your head out of your ass. Sam's really cool and you'll see that if you stop hating her, which by the way, I don't know why you do. I mean, I can see Sam hating you-", Gibby started but got cut off by Freddie.

"Gibby, really?" Freddie snapped.

"I'm just saying", Gibby replied, shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

"Freddie, let it go. The faster you accept this, this better it will be for everyone else", Brag suggested, patting Freddie's shoulder and flowing Gibby.

Freddie sighed in defeat. Brad was right; the faster he let this go, the faster Sam will be gone. They were all adults and could be civil, even if he dreaded it and it was the worst idea. 'Tomorrow was a new day, so hopefully things would go smoother', Freddie thought as he grabbed his briefcase off the table and left.

The next morning Sam and Carly ate in silence. Not because they were angry at one another but because they were nervous about the day. It could go any number of ways and they both hoped it wouldn't be a total disaster.

As Sam got up to put her dishes in the sink Carly mumbled a soft thank you.

"What'd you say Carls?" Sam asked.

Carly took a deep breath and mumbled louder, "Thank you".

Sam smiled and replied, "You're welcome. You know I would do anything for you; well almost anything", laughing but pulled herself together. "It's actually a good idea you have going and it'll be fun working together again. And to make it even better I will properly introduce myself to Freddie and teat him with respect".

"Really?" Carly asked shocked and amazed by Sam's attitude.

"Yeah, I figure it's the least I could do. I don't want this to be an awkward, horrible three months", Sam pointed out as Carly nodded. "Alright, I'll be ready in about twenty minutes", Sam finished, giving Carly's shoulder a quick squeeze and then walked out of the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later Sam was ready to go, dressed in s black pencil skirt, white button up blouse and black heels.

A few minutes later Carly joined Sam in the living room dressed in a rose colored dress and ankle boots. "Sam, you look gorgeous", Carly squealed.

"Thanks Carls, you look amazing too", Sam replied with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding! The guys don't understand fashion at all", Carly huffed, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, I don't blame them", Sam thought to herself and she followed Carly out the door.

They talked all the way to BSGS about fashion as Sam wanted to bang her head again a wall.

As they made their way to the elevators, Carly cheered, "You're working with me today so after you talk to Freddie, just come back to my office".

"Ok", Sam replied as the door opened on the fourth floor and she followed Carly out.

Once inside the office Carly walked straight, saying her hello as Sam turned right, making her way to Freddie's office.

She stood outside his door for a few seconds, giving herself a pep talk and then finally knocking a couple of times.

"It's open", a deep voice answered.

Sam pushed the door open to see Freddie busily typing. "Mr. Benson", Sam said calmly as Freddie's head immediately shot up as no one really calls him that.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, surprised to see her.

"I just came by to say that I'll stay out of your way and only talk to you when it's absolutely necessary because we both know this isn't how we imagined our summers going. And I wanted to properly introduce myself. I'm Sam Puckett and it's nice to meet you", Sam announced, giving him a small smile.

Freddie got up from his chair and walked over to Sam, extending his hand when they were face to face. Sam hesitated, looking at his hand for a second before accepting.

The feeling they felt when they shook hands was actually quite calming and Freddie replied "It's nice to meet you too Sam. And now that you're here, actually working, I want to apologize to you for my behavior the first time we met and for yesterday. I shouldn't have assumed you didn't belong her and called Marco and I shouldn't have insulted you. I'm sure you're not only book smart but people smart too, which is a deadly combination in the best possible way and I would like us to start over, clean slate?"

"That sounds like something I can work with. And thank you for that. I'm sorry for my attitude. I shouldn't have been so rude", Sam admitted as Freddie smiled.

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's all water under the bridge", he finished, taking a step back.

Sam nodded and took Freddie's action as a sigh they were done. She turned around to leave and as she was almost out the door when Freddie called out, "And Sam", as she quickly turned around. "It's Freddie, not Mr. Benson with a smirk.

Sam gave Freddie and quick nod and smile as she left his office. She made her way to Carly's office to see Carly on the phone and looking bored out of her mind but when Carly saw Sam she quickly ended the conversation and hung up. "So, how did it go? Does Freddie need medical attention?" Carly joked.

"It's fine, we're civil and no, I didn't hurt your boss", Sam replied, rolling her eyes.

"You mean _our_ boss", Carly emphasized.

Sam shook her head and waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, what are we looking at first?" Sam wondering, moving onto a new topic.

"Well, I was thinking we could update our website first so could you look through it and let me know what we need to fix", Carly suggested, moving out of her chair so Sam could sit down.

"Ok", Sam agreed as she stated to look over the website.

Tem minutes passed as Sam was still intensely looking at the website and every detail, making little notes on Carly's post it note squares she had sitting on her desk.

Another twenty minutes passed as the silence was killing Carly. Sam facial expression stayed the same so Carly never knew what was going on in Sam's mind.

At this point Carly was pacing the office as Sam chuckled and Said, "Carly, calm down. I'm almost done and I know you're dying to find out everything".

"I can't help it. You know how I hate silence for long periods of time", Carly shot back.

"Yes Carly, I'm well aware of that. Trust me", Sam replied, scribbling down a few more things.

Another few minutes passed before Sam pushed back Carly's desk chair to stretch. "Alright Carls, I'm done!" Sam cheered happily.

"Thank god. So?" Carly inquired.

"Well, it's not that bad but as the marketing manager, you need to market more. You have to sell the product like it's the best product out there. I know it sounds selfish to 'brag' sort of speak, but you need to; especially in this type of business. Also, your home page needs a definite make over. I'll write everything up in simpler, cleaner form and then you can discuss it everyone", Sam explained, starting to type away.

"Ok. 'I'll be in the conference room working on out other project from yesterday", Carly finished, turning around or leave.

"Ok", Sam waved, not even looking up.

As Carly left, she smile to herself, happy to see Sam back behind the wheel; doing what she's good at.

Hours passed as it was close to lunch time and Brad went on his rounds to find out what everyone wanted. He stopped by Gibby's office and got the request for sandwiches, Freddie wanted pizza and he actually was in the mood for burgers. He need Carly's input as she always seemed to be able to find a common ground between them. "Hey Carly, what do you-", Brad stated but paused when he saw Sam sitting at the desk. "Sam?"

"Oh hey Brad. What's up?" she asked, stealing a quick glance at him and then going right to typing.

"I was looking for Carly", he replied a little confused on what was happening.

"She's in the conference room and I'm doing my liaison job", she answered, eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Thanks and how did you know?" Brad wondered.

"Your tone and expression. You have that look of confusion and your voice went up like half an octave", Sam grinned, now looking at Brad.

"You're good Sam", he chuckled. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Oh, um, I don't care. But if you and Carly decide, she knows what I like". Sam finished, going back to work.

"Ok, later", Brad waved as Sm nodded.

Brad made his way to the conference room to see papers scattered all over the table. "Carly, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I asked Sam to take a look at our website and she made some good suggestions so now, I'm trying to see if we can do it this project too", Carly answered not looking up.

"Ok, well its lunch time. So what would you like?" Brad continued.

'"what are our choices?" Carly questioned.

"We have pizza, sandwiches and burgers", Brad replied.

"Ok, well remind Freddie that the pizza place we usually go to is closed until nest week. I could go for soup and a sandwich. And don't you, Freddie and Gibby go out on Friday nights to the bar down the street? Couldn't you get a burger there?" Carly responded.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about the pizza place. And I guess you're right. Soup and sandwiched it is. What would you and Sam like?" Brad asked, pulling out his phone.

"I would like the turkey club with a small broccoli cheddar. Sam will get the ham and pesto", Carly said.

"Alright, I'll be back soon", Brad finished, walking out of the conference room, back to get Gibby and Freddie order.

Within thirty minutes Brad retuned with everyone's' order and went to deliver them all. "Hey Freddie, here's your BLT and chips", Brad cheered, and then covered his mouth as Freddie was on the phone.

Brad quickly se the food on Freddie desk as he mumbled 'thanks' covering the mouth section and then pulled out his wallet and tossed Brad a ten.

Bran nodded a thanks and then quickly exiting and going to Gibby's and dropping off roast beef sandwich.

He entered Carly's office once again to see Sam, still typing up whatever she was working on. "Hey Sam, Carly got you a ham and pesto sandwich", Brad said, setting it on the desk.

"Thanks. So much do I owe you?" Sam asked turning to face Brad.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house. Consider this a welcome to the company present", Brad smile, walking out the door.

He went back to the conference room to see Carly, still staring at the documents o nth table. "Here Carly, take break", Brad suggested, handing her her sandwich.

"Thanks Brad", Carly replied as she moved the papers out of the way so she could eat.

The two ate in silence for a little bit before Carly asked Brad, "How was Sam?"

"She was fine. Still working on something", Brad responded, shrugging his shoulders.

Carly nodded and then yelled, "oh my gosh, how much do I owe you?"

"What?" Brad questioned, confused as Carly's slight outburst.

"How much do I owe you for lunch?" Carly asked again.

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's on me", Brad smiled.

"Brad, I can't let you do that", Carly cried.

"Carly, it's fine, really. I got Sam's too so please, let this go", Brad pushed.

"Fine, thank you for lunch", Carly sighed.

"You're welcome Carls", Brad finished with a wink.

The two finished their lunch and then Carly decided to go back and check on Sam. When she opened the door she saw Sam scanning over a few pieces of paper. "Sam?" Carly asked.

"Hey Carls. Does this make sense?" Sam wondered, handing Carly the pieces of paper.

Carly read them over as her jaw dropped. Everything Sam mentioned sound amazing. "It makes perfect sense Sam. How did you even think of this?" Carly pondered.

"Thank god. For a minute I was thought I was losing my mind. And it was something I used for the bakery", Sam answered, pushing back the chair and standing up.

"Wow Sam. This is fantastic. I know for a fact that BSGS will make a huge jump forward with this", Carly praised.

"That's what I love to hear. I'll be right back", Sam finished, walking out of the room.

Carly took her set at her desk and started to read over what Sam wrote up and with every page, she was astonished at what Sam thought and changed.

Even the slightest change changed BSGS for the better and that exactly what the company need and now Carly only hoped everyone else would be on board.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go folks! Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think!<strong>

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


End file.
